


Beautiful Reality.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: There is only one thing more beautiful than a beautiful dream, and that’s a beautiful reality.





	

**Title:** **Beautiful Reality.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **62:** **Open.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** There is only one thing more beautiful than a beautiful dream, and that’s a beautiful reality.  
 

**Beautiful Reality.**

Harry’s mouth trembles as Severus’ retreats. Warm, tea-flavored breath fans across his kiss-swollen lips as Harry simply sits there, eyes tightly closed, trying to hold on to the moment.

“Look at me.” Severus pleads, but Harry’s eyelids tighten instinctively.

“I can’t. I—What if I’m dreaming all this? What if you aren’t really here?”

Severus gasps, “I’ve never been anyone’s dream before,” he whispers wonderingly, shattering Harry’s crippling fear. Harry’s eyes flutter open, he stares and sighs, instantly enraptured. He’s never seen anything as gorgeous as Severus’ candid delight.

“You’re not my dream anymore,” he says, “You’re my beautiful reality.”

 


End file.
